The Life of Remus Lupin
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Remus Lupin became a werewolf. This is what happens and what I think his past is like. Sorry for the sucky summary. It is pretty good. I think at least.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming a Werewolf

The Life of Remus Lupin

Chapter 1: Becoming a Werewolf

**I'm sorry if they are OOC. I hope you like this story. This is my first Harry Potter story, but it is not a Harry Potter story really. I might put him in later chapters (like way later chapters). This is actually about Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew (I don't like him), and James Potter. Enjoy! Read and then review. I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Remus Lupin was four years old. He was daring and not afraid of thunderstorms. His family didn't believe him. To prove it, he went outside and played. When his mom realized she wasn't that she couldn't get him inside, she watched him. He absolutely loved playing in the rain. He ran to the forest.

"Remus! Remus! Come back! Remus!" shouted his mom, but he didn't hear her. She went to get his father. By the time his father got there, he was gone. They couldn't see him. They called his name repeatedly waiting for his answer. They wanted to hear his giggling.

"Alright, I'm going after him," said Mr. Lupin.

"But? Greyback is in there!" said Mrs. Lupin.

"That's a good reason for me to go get our son," said Mr. Lupin.

"Be careful, Thomas," said Mrs. Lupin.

"I will, Mary," said Thomas.

**Line Break**

Remus was having fun. There was a flash of lightning. He saw a werewolf. He froze. He whimpered. The werewolf turned around and saw him. It started stalking towards him. He stumbled backwards. He turned around and ran.

The werewolf pounced and they both tumbled to the ground. He bit him. Remus screamed. He saw the moon and suddenly he was transforming into a monster. He screamed which turned into a howl. The howl was awful.

**Line Break**

Thomas heard the scream and then the howl. Against his better judgement, he snuck up to where he heard it last. He found two werewolves. He grimaced. Hoping that the other was not his son. They started running and he followed them at a distance. An hour later, the sun came up and the painful process of turning human started. It hurt to hear his son's screams. He grabbed his son before Greyback could.

"Is he alright?" asked Mary.

"He's a werewolf now," said Thomas. He set Remus down to sleep and went to his own room. He felt awful. He should've been able to save him. He should've been faster. It was his fault. Now he can't go to Hogwarts. He was dangerous.

"Thomas?" asked Mary.

"We have to take him to the hospital," said Thomas.

"No, not there. Anywhere, but there," begged Mary.

"We have no choice," said Thomas," He's dangerous now."

"We could chain him in the basement during the full moon," said Mary.

"We could do that for now, but eventually he'll have to go," said Thomas. Mary agreed sadly. There would come a day when he was too dangerous for this house.

**How is it? Review? Please! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Birthday and a Full Moon

Chapter 2: A Birthday and a Full Moon

**I am bored and cannot post this chapter because of my Internet. This takes place a month after the first chapter.**

Remus' birthday was coming up, but sadly it fell on a full moon. So he got his present the day before and had a slice of cake for breakfast. After breakfast, they took him downstairs and chained him up. His father left without a word and his mom kissed him on the cheek. She left. He sighed. This was the worst birthday ever.

After a couple of hours, he was getting hungry. He was five and he wanted to eat. He called for his dad. His dad came down and stood at the opposite side of the room. That hurt Remus' feelings. He told him he was hungry. The brought him food and unchained him. When he was finished, they rechained him.

When his father left, he started to cry. His father didn't come near him anymore. He was a monster. He heard what his parents were talking about. He knew they were going to get rid of him. They were taking him to a hospital. They were going to "put him down". He sobbed. His parents hated him. He didn't have any friends before becoming a werewolf and now his parents hated him too. Tears streamed down his face.

Five hours later, the transformation began. He screamed as his bones broke and became like a wolf's. He screamed. Then he howled. The hair grew and his snout started to form. He was now a werewolf, but his mind was still Remus, not a wolves. Suddenly the urge for blood was too strong. He became the wolf. He tried to fight the chains, but it was no use. He started biting himself since he didn't have any prey to hunt. Later, he turned back to Remus. He cried some more.


End file.
